Hate You Love You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: [Re-post dari FB & WP] Untuk apa aku mengingat seseorang yang hanya bagian dari masa lalu ku? itu hanyalah masa lalu Lee Sungmin! bahkan kita masih belum mengerti apa itu yang namanya janji. Karena saat itu kita hanyalah bocah enam tahun yang masih belum punya perasaan./ Sistem bullying yang terinspirasi dari Drakor The Heirs /School Life/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ DLDR/ RnR


_**Hate u Love u**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Ide tentang tingkatan golongan di Sekolah, sebagian berasal dari Drama Korea The Heirs. Ditanya bagian mananya? Yaitu pada bagian "Grup Sosial". Selebihnya FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. **__**Saya sengaja memakai para Seme sebagai pangeran Sekolah.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**California**_

Sungmin mengepak barang-barangnya dengan penuh semangat. Ini hari terakhirnya berada di Amerika. Besok siang ia akan pulang ke Korea. Ia rindu Negara itu. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya itu. Ia juga merindukan sosok kecil yang selama ini selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya. Ah, seperti apa dia sekarang? Tentu saja orang itu sudah besar.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang hyung?" Sungjin menatap Sungmin yang begitu semangat mondar-mandir mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan tau hyung sangat merindukan Korea." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Sungjin tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia ketika melihat foxy eyes yang dulunya redup kini kembali bersinar. Ya, hanya orang itu yang membuat Sungmin bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Cinta pertama diusia 6 tahun. Sungguh manis bukan?

"Kau harus menghubungi ku ketika sampai disana."

"Arasseo." Sungmin mengacak surai pirang Sungjin. Dongsaeng yang selalu berada disisinya ketika ia lemah dulu. "Kau juga harus segera menyusul ku!"

"Ne hyung! beberapa bulan lagi aku akan ujian. Setelah itu kami akan menyusul mu ke Korea." Sungjin kembali tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia menahan Sungmin disini dan kembali ke Korea bersama mereka saja. Namun ia tau, Sungmin teramat sangat merindukan sosok dimasa kecilnya. Lagipula kedua orang tua mereka sudah menjanjikan hari ini pada Sungmin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Haahh… aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya Sungjin-ah.."

Sungjin merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Nanti kau akan setiap hari bertemu dengannya."

Kedua pipi chubby Sungmin merona cantik. "Kira-kira apakah dia masih setampan dulu?"

Sungjin mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya kau harus bahagia disana! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu kembali kesini."

"Ne arra!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_**Korea**_

_**Cho House**_

"Ommonim, kira-kira Kyuhyun pulangnya jam berapa ya?"

Heechul menatap Victoria yang tersenyum manis padanya, huh, sebenarnya Heechul sangat malas jika harus membalas senyuman yeoja ini. Tapi sekali lagi ini formalitas. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Heechul membalas senyuman Victoria, tunangan Kyuhyun putranya.

"Kurang tau sayang, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu lama jika pergi bersama teman-temannya." Heechul menyeringai ketika melihat Victoria menunduk lesu. Yeoja cantik dengan tingkat keseksian diatas rata-rata itu meraih ponselnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Victoria, ia mengirin pesan ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

_To : Kyuhyunie baby_

_ Chagi, ada Victoria di rumah. Kau harus membayar Eomma karena Eomma tidak membocorkan keberadaanmu!_

"Aisch… aku sudah menghubunginya tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya." Gerutu Victoria. Ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan selama tiga minggu ini?"

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Mianhae, Eomma harus pergi sayang. Hari ini dompet pesanan Eomma datang." Ucap Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu memasang ekspresi semenyesal mungkin.

Victoria menarik nafas berat. "Kalau begitu aku juga pamit Ommonim." Yeoja cantik itu mengambil tasnya, membungkuk dan berlalu diiringi seringai menyebalkan milik Cho Heechul.

_'Siapa suruh kau bertunangan dengan putra ku'_ batin Heechul.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

_**Jeju**_

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap layar ponsel. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Eomma-nya ketika bersama Victoria. Diluar sangat manis, sedangkan didalam ia sangat ingin menerkam Victoria.

"Waeyo?" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, menyodorkan sekaleng soda padanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaleng soda yang disodorkan Donghae. "Aniy, aku hanya tengah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Eomma saja."

"Pasti Victoria berada di rumah mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ne."

"Eomma mu tidak mengatakan kalau kita di Jeju kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau sudah berkemas? Besok hari terakhir liburan."

Donghae mengangguk. "Haaahhh… kenapa liburan ini begitu cepat usai? Aku bahkan masih ingin bersenang-senang." Donghae meneguk minumannya. "Selamat datang kehidupan sekolah yang membosankan. Selama tinggal liburan yang menyenangkan!" ucapnya sedramatis mungkin.

Kyuhyun tertawa samar. Namja tampan berambut brunette itu menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Bias cahayanya yang mewarnai laut terlihat begitu indah. Seandainya ia datang bersama orang yang dicintainya (Bukan Victoria), pasti suasana ini terkesan sangat romantic. Namun sayang yang ada disampingnya saat ini si Ikan kering.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih." Siwon melempari Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan snack yang dibawanya, ia ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku bisa menyaingi Lee Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Yaa… aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Elak Donghae.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Mereka tau Donghae menyimpan rasa pada namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Kalian disini? Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana." Yesung muncul bersama Zhoumi. Mereka berdua ikut duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Tidak terasa liburan hampir selesai." Ucap Zhoumi. Rambut merahnya terlihat berkibar ditiup angin senja.

"Siap untuk kehidupan sekolah?" Siwon memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sayangnya Young Chan sudah pindah. Haahhh padahal aku rindu membullynya."

Yesung terkekeh. "Ini tahun ajaran baru, kita bisa mencari pengganti si bodoh itu."

"Kita juga bisa membully Kim Ryeowook." Zhoumi menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang. "Hhhh si miskin itu sangat mengganggu. Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! kenapa kau tidak meminta dewan sekolah mengeluarkannya eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku mengeluarkannya, kalian tidak akan punya mainan lagi."

Kelima namja tampan itu tertawa riang, meski mengakhiri libur adalah hal yang menyebalkan, namun mereka juga tidak sabar mencari mangsa baru dihari pertama sekolah nanti.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aigoo…. Nae adult…" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Mencium pipi putranya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, ia mendesah jengah. Heechul selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Eommaaa…." Rengek Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak lima tahun."

"Ck." Heechul berdecak kesal. Ia memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Eomma merindukanmu. Kau pergi selama tiga minggu tanpa mau mengangkat dan membalas panggilan Eomma. Kau pikir Eomma tidak merindukanmu?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Aku pergi berlibur Eomma… setidaknya Eomma berikan aku sedikit privasi. Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Setiap detik harus selalu berada dibawah pengawasan Eomma."

Plak

Heechul kembali memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yaa Eomma… appo…"

"Dasar bocah nakal. Eomma seperti ini juga karena Eomma mengkhawatirkan mu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Eomma masih mau memperhatikanmu. Coba kau lihat diluar sana, banyak orang-orang kaya yang tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar anaknya."

"Tapi Eomma bukan salah satu diantara mereka." Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Besok awal sekolah."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menatap kesal punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Namun detik berikutnya yeoja cantik itu berseru.

"Aahhh Kyuhyunie baby…"

"Berhenti menambahkan embel-embel baby itu Eomma!"

"Ck, turunlah ketika makan malam! Ada kejutan untukmu!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap sang Eomma dengan raut penasaran.

Heechul tersenyum misterius. "Tunggulah sampai makan malam!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Alih-alih menanggapi omongan Heechul, dia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku dengar dia sudah sampai tadi siang." Hangeng memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Kang Ahjussi yang menjemputnya di bandara tadi. Aigoo, kau tau yeobo… Minnie semakin manis." Yeoja yang masih terlihat muda dari usia sebenarnya itu tersenyum riang. "Aku merasa seperti punya anak perempuan. Tutur katanya sangat lembut dan dia terlihat sangat polos." Terang Heechul penuh semangat.

"Siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Heechul mencibir. Ia tersenyum manis ketika seseorang mendekati meja makan.

"Aigoo Minnie chagi…. Bagaimana tidurmu eoh? Nyenyak? Kau masih lelah?" Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik Eomma."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap heran sosok cantik yang baru saja duduk didepannya. Yeoja yang cantik, imut dan manis. Alunan suara tenornya terdengar begitu merdu. Kulit putihnya terlihat begitu halus tanpa cacat. Hanya sayang, rambut blonde-nya dipotong pendek, sehingga ia terlihat seperti yeoja tomboy. Terlebih dadanya begitu rata.

Eh? Rata?

"Nuguya Eomma?"

Heechul tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. "Dia Lee Sungmin. putra Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kau masih ingat mereka kan? Terakhir kau bertemu mereka ketika berusia enam tahun."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Putra? Bukankah makhluk didepannya ini seorang yeoja? Tunggu dulu! Lee Sungmin? seketika wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh ketika mengingat nama yang cukup dibencinya. Bayangan kelam masa lalu kembali hinggap dibenaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia kembali disaat ia sudah bisa melupakan semua masa lalunya?

"Sungmin baru kembali dari Amerika. Karena Kangin dan Leeteuk masih disana, mereka menitipkan Sungmin disini. Kau senang bukan? Dulu kalian kan cukup akrab." Lanjut Heechul antusias. Beberapa kali ia mengusap lengan Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunie! Lama tidak bertemu." Sungmin membungkuk diposisi duduknya. Pipi chubby-nya lagi-lagi merona cantik.

"Ne, lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Namja tampan itu beralih menyendok makanannya, menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Hangeng, Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya, sebaiknya kau makan dulu chagi!" Heechul mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin. yeoja cantik itu melotot kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Ne, Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ia berharap dapat melihat senyum Kyuhyun, namun apa? Yang didapatnya hanyalah wajah dingin namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaan di China yeobo?" Tanya Heechul mengalihkan perhatian.

"Semakin baik. Ditambah lagi Cho Grup akan bekerja sama dengan Daehwan Grup. 58% saham mereka adalah milik Cho Grup." Jawab Hangeng.

"Itu bagus." Ucap Heechul. "Tadi dewan sekolah menghubungi ku. katanya mereka masih punya dua kursi kosong untuk grup sosial."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Sejauh ini aku mendapat laporan kalau dia cukup berprestasi. Nilai-nilainya selalu memuaskan, bahkan para guru mengatakan Kim Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri."

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan keluar negeri." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu bocah." Heechul mendelik.

"Apa Eomma yakin orang tuanya yang hanya pembantu Rumah Tangga dan Pedagang Ikan itu bisa membiayai hidupnya disana?"

"Perhatikan kata-kata mu Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Hangeng.

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Besok aku akan ke China." Lanjut Hangeng. "Beberapa cabang perusahaan membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Mungkin aku akan pergi dua minggu lamanya."

"Jinja?" Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa kebetulan sekali? Besok aku juga akan ke China mengikuti lomba fashion. Mereka mengatakan desain ku masuk dalam kategori lima besar."

"Itu bagus." Hangeng tersenyum. "Kita bisa berangkat bersama."

"Kalian meninggalkan ku lagi?" Kyuhyun merengut. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam sembari menikmati makan malamnya.

Heechul mendelik. "Bukankah kau juga meninggalkan Eomma beberapa minggu ini?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang Eomma mau balas dendam?"

"Ck, Eomma hanya pergi sebentar. Jika kali ini karya Eomma masuk tiga besar. Bisa dipastikan Eomma menjadi salah satu desainer yang diperhitungan di dunia. Kau tau, Dunia Kyu, dunia!"

"Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Eomma sudah tua, seharusnya Eomma menghabiskan waktu mengurus ku!"

"Yaa, dasar durhaka. Kau mengatakan agar Eomma mengurusmu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Bahkan ketika Eomma ingin memperhatikanmu kau malah tidak mengangkat ponsel mu. Dan jangan pernah kau katakan Eomma sudah tua! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Eomma mu ini masih muda eoh?" Heechul merengut kesal. Kata-kata 'Tua' merupakan hal yang sangat sensitive baginya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun seenaknya mengatakan kalau dia sudah Tua.

"Aisch…" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Hannie, apa benar aku sudah tua?" Heechul merajuk.

"Aniya yeobo. Mata putramu memang bermasalah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. Ia melirik Sungmin yang terkikik sembari menyantap makanannya.

"Aku selesai." Namja tampan itu berdiri.

"Luangkan lah waktu mu dengan Sungmin!" tegur Heechul. "Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Lagi pula Eomma ingin kau nantinya menjaga Sungmin di sekolah."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sekolah?"

"Ne, mulai besok Sungmin akan satu sekolah denganmu. Eomma juga sudah mengatur agar kalian satu kelas."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kesal. Eomma-nya selalu bersikap seenaknya saja. "Terserah Eomma saja!" namja tampan itu berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Ck, masih suka urakan." Gerutu Heechul begitu sang putra menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku mau kembali kekamar." Ucap Sungmin. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh cinta. "Aigoo, seandainya Kyuhyun sesopan mu chagi." Ujar yeoja itu. "Pergilah temui Kyuhyun. kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara."

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari ruang makan.

"Kau lihat yeobo. Seandainya aku mempunyai putra sesopan Sungmin." Heechul menarik nafas berat. "Teukie eonni pasti sangat bahagia memiliki Sungmin. aigoo anak itu begitu manis."

"Tapi Sungmin sudah disini sekarang. Itu berarti dia juga merupakan putramu."

"Kau benar." Heechul tersenyum cerah.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. sebenarnya namja manis itu berniat menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Kyuhyun, namun ketika mengingat Heechul menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi namja itu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. kamar yang nyaman, didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih. Disudut kamar terdapat peralatan Game Kyuhyun dengan TV layar lebar. Namja manis itu tersenyum, ternyata sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih suka bermain Game.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Sungmin duduk disisi tempat tidur. Sedikit berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk berkutat dengan PSP di meja belajarnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku merindukan mu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap kesal tulisan nista 'Game Over' dilayar PSPnya. "Jinja? Kalau begitu rindumu sudah hilang karena kau sudah bertemu denganku." Jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kau… tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya ragu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sayangnya tidak."

Sungmin mendesah berat. "Kau banyak berubah Kyu, 11 tahun tidak bertemu. Apa kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Namja tampan itu meletakkan PSPnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa aku mengingat seseorang yang hanya bagian dari masa lalu ku? itu hanyalah masa lalu Lee Sungmin! bahkan kita masih belum mengerti apa itu yang namanya janji. Karena saat itu kita hanyalah bocah enam tahun yang masih belum punya perasaan." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tercekat. "Kyuhyunie…. Aku punya alasan untuk itu…"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu Lee Sungmin." dengus Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, aku tidak peduli kemana kau selama 11 tahun ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi mau peduli padamu. Anggap saja itu hanya bagian suram masa lalu kita. Karena nama Lee Sungmin sudah ku hapus dari memori ku sejak kau mengingkari janji itu. Mulai saat ini, aku harap kita cukup berpura-pura tidak mengenal saja."

"Kyuuu…"

"Kau tenang saja Lee Sungmin. didepan Appa dan Eomma aku akan tetap menjadi sosok yang baik. Tapi aku harap di sekolah nanti kau tidak menyulitkan ku." lanjut Kyuhyun. "Sekarang keluar dari kamar ku!"

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat. Jika saja ia seorang yeoja, mungkin detik ini juga pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Namun sayangnya, ia terlahir sebagai seorang namja yang sangat pantang mengeluarkan air mata. Terlalu banyak ia menangis dimasa lalunya. Dimasa depan ia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Jalja." Ucap Sungmin, namja manis itu beralih keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. diiringi oleh tatapan kebencian dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau membuat aku semakin membencimu? Selama ini aku berusaha melupakanmu dan semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan. Kenapa Lee Sungmin? tidak bisakah kau cukup menghilang dari kehidupanku?" Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan raut frustasi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibelokan sebelum gedung sekolah. Berkat sang Eomma, akhirnya ia dan Sungmin berangkat bersama pagi ini.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti disini?" Sungmin mengerjap. Ia tau ini belum sampai sekolah, karena sepanjang mata memandang hanya gedung bertingkat dan rumah penduduk saja yang ia lihat.

"Turun!"

"Mwo? Tapi ini belum sampai sekolah bukan? Aku tidak tau jalannya. Bisakah untuk kali ini aku menumpang denganmu sampai sekolah?" pinta Sungmin penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau cukup berjalan lurus saja. Diujung belokan sana kau akan menemukan sekolah barumu! Sekarang turun!"

Sungmin merengut kesal, ia melepaskan seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil mewah Kyuhyun. namun baru satu kaki melangkah keluar, suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Di Sekolah nanti kau cukup berpura-pura tidak mengenali ku! kau akan menyesal jika ada yang tau kalau kau tinggal serumah dengan ku!"

"Ne, arra!" Sungmin keluar dari mobil sembari mendengus kesal. Namja manis itu hanya bisa memandangi mobil Kyuhyun yang meluncur mulus meninggalkannya.

Sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, Sungmin mulai melangkah menuju arah mobil Kyuhyun tadi. Ini cukup melelahkan, Kyuhyun sialan itu menurunkannya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Akhirnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, Sungmin sampai disekolah barunya. Sapphire Blue High School. Sekolah megah dengan desain yang cukup elegan. Sangat pantas menjadi salah satu dari lima SMA terfaforit di Seoul. Ditambah lagi 98% penghuninya adalah calon pewaris saham yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan.

"Apa aku juga harus meminta Eomma mengirimkan mobilku yang di Amerika?" gumam Sungmin ketika melihat para Siswa dan Siswi keluar dari mobil mewah mereka. Sungmin mencibir. Bukannya menyombong, namun sedari tadi belum ada satupun mobil mewah yang bisa mengalahkan mobilnya yang di Amerika sana. Yah, pengecualian untuk mobil Kyuhyun.

Ayolah, keluarga Cho itu hampir punya harta yang sama banyak dengan harta orang tuanya. Sudah sepantasnya apapun barang yang dimiliki Sungmin hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Kyuhyun yang keluarganya adalah salah satu dari tiga orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Seandainya keluarga Lee juga berada di Korea, maka keluarga Lee akan setingkat dengan keluarga Cho.

"Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang namja dengan gaya yang menurut Sungmin cukup songong berdiri menatapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Sunbae mu disini." Namja bergummy smile menyeringai. Ia menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Ku harap kau bukan dari grup social." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin mengerut bingung. Grup social? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi jika melihat dari penampilannya, dia bukan dari grup social." Sambung namja berkulit putih, pipinya bagai gumpalan Mochi.

"Cih, siapa tau. Apa kau melihatnya turun dari mobil? Bahkan aku melihat tetesan keringat didahinya." sambung namja yang sedari tadi menatap Sungmin dengan raut dingin. Ketiganya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan raut bingungnya.

"Hari pertama yang aneh." Gumam Sungmin. ia melangkah menuju loker. Setidaknya ia berharap awal sekolah ini bukan menjadi awal yang buruk. Ia mendapat firasat buruk setelah bertemu dengan Trio Songong tadi.

"Kau tau, Siwon Oppa hari ini memakai jam bermerk ELF, hanya ada tiga didunia ini."

"Omo, ELF? Bukankah itu merk paling terkenal? Appa ku saja sangat susah mendapatkan Merk itu."

"Aisch… kau tau sendirikan siapa Choi Siwon itu."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar gossip yang biasanya selalu hangat dikalangan yeoja itu. Ia beralih membuka loker, mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus. Produk dengan merk ELF? Bahkan ketika di Amerika dulu ia begitu mudah mendapatkan produk asli merk itu. Salahkan saja kenalan Appa-nya yang merupakan direktur perusaaan ELF yang memang berpusat di Amerika sana.

Buagh..

"Aaaarrgghhh…."

Sungmin segera menoleh. Ia cukup kaget dengan benturan yang ia dengar tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan erangan kesakitan seorang namja. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada seseorang yang terjatuh? Ia menatap kearah kanan, disana sudah terbentuk kerumunan yang cukup ramai.

"Aigoo… sepertinya para Pangeran sekolah kita sudah memulai aksinya." Ucap salah seorang dibelakang Sungmin.

"Ne, aku jadi kasian pada namja itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini."

"Emh, maaf. Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya pada dua orang yeoja itu.

"Kau murid baru?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Pantas kau tidak tau. saat ini para pangeran sekolah tengah membully si miskin Kim Ryeowook. Salahkan saja dia yang kastanya berada dibawah semua orang. Sudah tau miskin tapi malah dengan beraninya masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab yeoja itu diiringi cibiran kearah pusat keramaian. "Kau bukan dari grup social kan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Lagi-lagi grup social. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Namja manis itu menarik nafas berat.

"Lalu siapa Pangeran Sekolah yang kalian maksud?"

"Tan Zhoumi, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon dan terakhir sang ketua, Cho Kyuhyun! ku harap kau tidak mencari urusan dengan mereka."

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin melotot horror.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Karena banyak yang minta dipindahin ke FFN, akhirnya ini FF masuk ke FFN...

Ini bukan FF baru, jadi kalo ada yang bilang saya bikin FF baru lagi trus nelantarin FF lama, itu salah^^

Terimakasih...

Saranghae All...


End file.
